


It's mine now

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [9]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Lucas steals Eliott's hoodie





	It's mine now

Why wearing your own clothes when you can wear your boyfriend’s? They are a  _lot_  more comfy than your own and very baggy.

And, they smells like  _him_.

At lunch, Lucas had followed Eliott into the art room. They usually eat with the boys squad but,  Eliott had to work on his painting, therefore, where Eliott went, Lucas followed. Yeah…they were one of  _those_  couple.

Lucas sat on a table, watching his artist boyfriend flick his paintbrush on the canevas as he sipped his boxed juice. From time to time, he would feed Eliott pieces of the cookies he stole from Daphné’s foyer meeting yesterday. That girl might be a pain in the ass but, damn, she knew how to bake.

“Arthur got us invitations to a last year party on Friday, could you get us booze? Basile’s guy is out of town and it’ll look suspicious if Jonas steal more than one bottle from his parents’s stash.”

Before Lucas met Eliott, Jonas would steal bottles from his parents’s liquor cabinet every time they had a party but, their stash started diminishing pretty fast and now, they would  _know_ if more than one bottle went missing. Just their luck, Basile moved and had to change school and solved all their problems. Bonus point, they didn’t have to hang out with homophobic Tom anymore - Basile had personal contacts for the weed  _and_  booze.

Except for this Friday.

“Arthur and I can pay. Basile said he can give you weed in exchange,” Lucas read off his phone.

Eliott pulled a face. “No offence but, Basile’s weed is  _shit_. I need a few drags to feel a light buz. Mine’s stronger.”

Lucas snickered but agreed. With Basile’s weed, you have to spend double the money to get the same effect as one of Eliott’s joint. His pusher must be bamboozling him. Or, Eliott has a really good contact.

“You should give him your pusher’s number,” the younger boy suggested.

“And give away my secret to lure cute boys? Not happening.”

A light blush coated Lucas’s cheeks, knowing he was the cute boy in question. “So, is it okay for the beer? ”

Eliott peaked from the side of his easel, blue eyes landing on his boyfriend. “Would you still love me if I didn’t have my I.D.?”

“Of course,” Lucas assured with a classic eye-roll.

Eliott hummed and returned to his painting, making the most of his lunch hour. He had missed a few classes last week because he caught some nasty stomach virus and needed to catch up with the rest of his art group. He was behind in French and Math too but he could easily catch up at home…when Lucas was  _not_  with him. That boy was a  _menace_  to Eliott’s academics.

The hour passed quickly and soon, they had ten minutes before the bell. Quickly, Eliot cleaned up his paintbrushes and artist palette, making sure there was no paint splatter on the floor or elsewhere. Mrs. Gabrielle had been clear, if he didn’t clean up after himself, she won’t allow him to come here off class hour.

While Eliott was putting away his - now clean - material in the art supply closet, Lucas decided to be a sneaky little bitch and peak at the canevas while his boyfriend wasn’t looking. Ever since they arrived in the art room, he had been begging the older boy to let him see his painting. Each times, Eliott refused. Lucas tried the sad puppy but, no success.

His plan didn’t work though.

“Lucas! Get away from my painting!” Eliott’s voice made Lucas jump, almost knocking down the easel next to Eliott’s. Thank god he didn’t. It would’ve made a big mess.

He held his hands up in surrender. “Did you see it?”

Lucas shook his head. “Why can’t you show me what you’re painting? I love your art, I wanna see.”

Eliott sighed, closing the closet door. Lucas could be so annoying at times but Eliott loved him. Even when he was playing parrot and repeating the same question over and over. “Because it’s a surprise, mon amour,” he replied, crossing the room and pressing a kiss on Lucas’s lips.

What Eliott intended to be a quick kiss turned into something else as Lucas reached up and snaked his arms around the back of Eliott’s neck, pulling him down to his height and keeping him there as he slid his tongue inside Eliott’s mouth, deepening the kiss. Being addicted to Lucas’s lips and touch, Eliott returned the kiss and pulled Lucas closer by his hips. Lucas let out a soft moan, lifting his right leg, greedy for more, in hope Eliott would get the message and lift him so he could hook both his legs around his waist.

Only, that’s not what happened.

Eliott broke the kiss and pulled away, studying Lucas. “Is that  _my_  hoodie?” he asked, recognizing the black piece of clothing that went missing in his closet. What are the odds?

“No. No, it’s… _Jonas’s_. He left it at my place the other day.”

Eliott lifted Lucas’s arm and seeing a small hole at the cuff. He raised an eyebrow, ready to call him out on his bullshit. “Oh, is it? Jonas and I must be spirit animals then because I have a hoodie exactly like this one with the same hole at the wrist from a joint burn.”

“Funny coincidence, uh?” Lucas laughed, trying to play it off.

“Lu,” Eliott warned, silently telling there was no need to keep lying. He  _knew_. “I don’t mind you wearing my clothes.” A smile formed on the taller boy’s lips at the sight of his smaller boyfriend wearing his big hoodie. “In fact, I kinda like it. It shows people that you’re mine.”

Lifting an eyebrow, Lucas pulled at the neckline of the hoodie, revealing an array of small - some of them bigger -, bruises made by yours truly. “I thought  _this_  showed people that I was yours.”

Eliott grinned in satisfaction, reaching out to touch the colorful skin. “It’s called marking his territory, mon amour.” He dipped and kissed over the bruises, making Lucas close his eyes in pleasure.

“Well, I really, _really_  like when you make your territory.”

The bell rang, forcing the couple to pull apart. Before leaving, Eliott took Lucas’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

“By the way, don’t think about getting your hoodie back. It’s  _mine_  now,” Lucas declared as they stood in front of Lucas’s third period class, about to separate.

“Lucas…” Lucas pouted and, this time, Eliott gave in. It was just a hoodie after all. “Alright, you can keep it.”

A smile of victory spread on Lucas’s lips. ’’See you after class?’’


End file.
